


The Call

by elladansgirl



Series: Between The Two [3]
Category: Marvel, Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-11
Updated: 2021-01-11
Packaged: 2021-03-16 00:47:51
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,164
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28697928
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/elladansgirl/pseuds/elladansgirl
Summary: Brock hears more than expected when Steve answers his call
Relationships: James "Bucky" Barnes/Steve Rogers/Brock Rumlow
Series: Between The Two [3]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2103570
Comments: 2
Kudos: 14





	The Call

**Author's Note:**

> Disclaimer: I own nothing but enjoy playing with everything  
> Title: Between The Two (Series)  
> Author: Jade aka Elladansgirl  
> Rating : NC-17  
> Beta Alexcat  
> Type: Slash m/m  
> Summery: moments between Steve, Bucky, and Brock

Steve was watching Bucky as he slept and wondered when Bucky had even been able to get a good night’s sleep. After he'd seen Bucky on Brock's video, Steve had stopped at nothing to find him. Sam had helped, of course, but once they had gotten Bucky back to Steve's place, Sam had left them alone.

That had been days ago and Steve's emotions were all over the place. One moment he was happy to have his friend back. Then he was feeling jealous that Brock had been with Bucky and even more jealous that Bucky had enjoyed it. The image of all three of them together came to mind and Steve forced himself not to think of it. His body clearly liked the idea, though, if his arousal was anything to go by.

His phone vibrated on the night stand beside the bed. He knew it was Brock again but he couldn't bring himself to talk to him yet. He didn't exactly know what to say to him anyway. It wasn't long until the phone stopped vibrating and Steve let out a deep breath.

“He'll just keep calling,” Bucky said quietly. “Or just show up.”

Steve didn't say anything at first. Bucky was right, Brock was not known for his patience. He rolled onto his back and let out another deep breath. This time he reached up and ran on hand through his hair

“And what should I say to him?” he asked. “Tell him I'm mad at him for fucking you? That I'm jealous that you enjoyed it?”

“For starters,” Bucky replied, but Steve had heard the small chuckle as well.

“Go back to sleep, jerk.” Steve hissed, making Bucky laugh even more.

“I would, but I am much more interested in what is causing this,” Bucky's hand moved over the front of Steve's jeans, making him gasp softly.

“Fuck,” Steve hissed when his phone vibrated again. He ignored it, as Bucky started to unzip him. This had been the furthest they gone so far. Up until now, there had only been some kissing between them.

“Just answer him...” Bucky told him “I'll take care of this...”

Steve grabbed his phone, moaning ass he felt his jeans being pulled open wider. He watched Bucky's every move as he lifted the phone to his ear

“About time you answered,” Brock's voice hissed into Steve's ear

“I'm busy, what do you want?” Steve hissed back.

“It's five in the morning, Stevie, you are not that busy,”

Steve gripped the cell in his hand a little tighter, hoping Brock had not heard the moan that escaped him. Bucky had just taken his full length into his mouth.

Brock laughed.

“He's there, isn't he?” Brock's voice was filled with amusement. “I bet he's on his knees, too, isn't he? Answer me, Cap,” he commanded. “Is Bucky sucking you right now?”

“Yes...” Steve gasped out his reply to Brock and to the pleasure he was feeling as Bucky sucked his cock. He felt him swallow around him and he almost came right then and there. Steve had never been this hard before.

“Don't you dare hang up, Rogers.” He heard Brock ordering him over the phone “I want to hear you when you come down his throat.”

Steve didn't think that Brock would be waiting too long. The feel of Bucky's mouth working up and down his hard shaft was driving him wild. He had one hand gripping Bucky's hair while the other hand gripped the cell even tighter.

“Oh fuck....oh yes!” Steve cried out, his head dropping back and he arched his hips, pushing further into Bucky's mouth. Hearing Bucky moan in approval only added to is pleasure.

“Damn,” Brock laughed, but Steve could hear the change in the soldier's breathing over the phone. “He must be good at sucking cock if he can make Captain America swear so easily.”

“Fuck you...” Steve hissed.

“Later,” Brock replied “Right now I'm enjoying listening to you while I jerk off>”

The image of that ran through Steve's mind and he cried out loudly. Bucky was sucking him harder and faster now, and Steve couldn't keep from thrusting into that very talented mouth.

“Don't fight it,” Brock moaned over the phone. “Just come, Rogers,” he encouraged. “Let him taste you.”

Hearing Brock's deep voice over the phone while Bucky was sucking him off was too much. Steve shouted as he came, holding Bucky's head still as he erupted deep down his throat. He moaned as he felt Bucky swallowing it all.

“Yes!” he heard Brock growling over the phone and knew that he had come as well.

When Bucky looked up at him Steve almost dropped his phone. He shivered at the pure desire he saw in Bucky's eyes.

“I have to go,” he said just seconds before hanging up. He never heard Brock's reply.

“Stevie...” Bucky was breathing deeply. He crawled up over Steve's body and kissed him deeply. Both men moaned into the kiss.

Steve reached down between them and unzipped Bucky's jeans. He reached inside and felt the other man's arousal. Steve wanted to feel Bucky inside him. He needed to feel him.

“Don't wait...” he moaned, opening his legs after he managed to get his jeans completely off. “Just take me.”

Both men cried out together when Bucky entered him. Steve wrapped his legs around Bucky's waist and pulled him in deeper. He didn't resist when Bucky pinned his hands up over his head.

“As hard as you need...” he told Bucky when he heard him whimper. “I want it anyway you want to give it to me.”

Steve knew that was all Bucky needed to hear. He knew that Bucky had been holding back and wanted to give him the chance to just let go. Steve cried out again when Bucky did just that.

He wasn't sure what turned him on more. The hard thrusts that Bucky was making into him or the sound of the bed moving beneath them as Steve was slammed into it. It didn't matter though, because it didn't take long until Steve's thoughts were only on the pleasure he was feeling.

He was close, they both were, if Bucky's deep breathing and constants moans were anything to go by. When Bucky wrapped his hand around Steve's cock, it was all the soldier could take. Steve came hard and was shouting Bucky's name as the pleasure ripped right through him.

Bucky wasn't far behind and Steve heard his lover's cries of pleasure just seconds before he felt Bucky erupting inside him. They were both breathing hard when Bucky collapsed on top of him.

“Are you staying tonight?” Steve had asked him quietly while he caressed his lover's back gently

“For as long as I can,” Bucky told him. “ It's not safe yet, Stevie. And if Rumlow knows...”

“I know,” Steve nodded. “we'll figure it out, I promise.”

“I hope so...” Bucky replied. He really did hope they could.

* * * * *

TBC.


End file.
